rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Cadderoc
Cadderoc is the last frozen remnants of an ancient kingdom in the high North of Gielinor which has been lost to time, hidden and nestled in the mountains nearbye the icy coast. The only remaining building of the kingdom is a castle which served as the home of the royal family, which was submerged by an avalanch at the end of the Third Age when the God Wars ended, but the majority of the snow has since cleared. The freezing temperatures and thin air make it a near impossible location to live, as it is constantly buffeted by the sharp winds and relentless blizzards. The last sole occupent is a mysterious figure named Mathus Arctus. Its out-of-character location is Ghorrock. The kingdom is featured in the role-play known as Revenge of the Ice King. History The events of the storyline will be acted out in both the present and the past of Gielinor, giving depth to the characters as they were and as they are now. Past The kingdom, long ago, was once prosperous and large. It covered large portions of the Northern lands that were not under the influence of Zaros , and this lead to some tension between the lands owned by the god and the royal line of Cadderoc. No real violence began until the events that started the God Wars. When the God Wars began, many skrimishes were fought between Cadderoc and the Zarosian forces, but the main body of the Zarosian army was preoccupied with taking on other forces, and Cadderoc was percieved as a minor threat. It was later that more violent battles began as Cadderoc became a larger thorn in the Zarosian army, and eventually a Dragon Rider was sent to aid the smaller force in charge of fighting the kingdom. In the ensuing battle, the rider was slain, and both sides took heavy losses. This was the largest battle in the kingdom's history during the Wars. As Zaros was cast from Gielinor, beginning the Third Age, the wars were still being fought by the remaining factions, and Cadderoc was forced to continue its part in the fighting for the entire Third Age. It was at the end of the Third age that the Magic blast that ended the wars occurred, the force of the magic shook the mountains and caused a great avalanch, which burried the capital city in the snow, killing the residents and causing Cadderoc to be lost in time. Present -To be written. Culture The people of this Northern mountain kingdom were a wide range of Northern cultures, they were of Fremennik, Northern tribes (the former people who lived in the area that is now the wilderness, which was similar to real-world Scottish culture), and the people of Northern Zarosian empire (Forinthry). Cadderoc acted as a retreat from the world, where many could get away from the problems of their former nations, but it was the Zarosian influences that caused the most trouble. The trouble was that when the confrontations began against the Zarosian empire; some citizens had come to Cadderoc to escape the influence of Zaros, while others had come to spread Zaros's influence. This resulted in a civil dispute within the kingdom, with the anti-Zarosian faction coming out on top. This caused the Zarosian empire down South to act in the way it did against Cadderoc. Cadderoc Castle The castle is somewhat intact, but currently is mostly just a frozen ruin. It was once a beautiful thing, but has been ruined due to the harsh elements. Related Links *Revenge of the Ice King *Mathus Arctus *General Jorlund Category:Location Category:Plots Category:Incomplete Articles Category:In-Character History Category:Retired